Rabbit
by Upsgirl88
Summary: I had a request to write a Caryl AU based on the casino scene that was released from Sky. Daryl goes to Vegas to try to meet women. Frustrated by his lack of progress, when he sees a gorgeous woman in a skimpy bunny costume he decides it's time to pay for sex. (Just some good ol' AU Caryl smut really).
Daryl slapped the button on the slot machine, not even paying attention to what appeared on the screen. This was his 5th day in Vegas and he hadn't so much as spoke to a woman yet. Bro, Vegas is the place to meet women, they're everywhere and they're always willing… That's what Merle had said. And if you can't find a free one - there's always one you can buy - just get laid dude, get laid a lot.

Merle. Fucking stupid fuck face Merle. Daryl had no doubt his brother would have barely left the hotel room if he was there. One woman after another - he'd have them lined up. But Daryl was just too shy to make the first move. He tried to put himself in places where the ladies might approach him - but so far, nothing.

He'd even went out and bought a stupid cowboy hat. He heard women loved Cowboys - they couldn't resist a man in a cowboy hat… Apparently he'd heard wrong because Daryl was pretty sure the hat was making it worse.

Just as he made one final slap of the spin button, using the last of the $10 he'd put in the machine something caught his eye. A woman. She was fucking gorgeous. And so sexy he could feel his dick twitching just looking at her.

She was wearing what appeared to be a bunny costume, though he wasn't sure until she got closer and passed him. When he turned and as that ass, with the little fluffy tail, he knew for sure. That ass… He couldn't see anything else in the room but her sexy behind. The outfit she was wearing was cut high, exposing a great deal of her ass cheeks. Daryl decided instantly that he wanted his hands full of that rump. He wanted to touch it and rub his hard dick all over it.

He squirmed. Should he get up and follow her? Fuck, she would think he's a creepy stalker… But dressed like that it was clear what her game was anyway. Daryl saw something fall and realized she'd dropped her bunny ears. Clearly someone up above was trying to nudge him in the right direction.

Daryl jumped up and quickly walked towards the bunny ears. He bent and picked them up off the floor, then hurried after her. "Rabbit," he called out, trying to get her attention.

When she stopped and turned he was completely mesmerized. She had short grey hair and piercing blue eyes. Her face was absolutely beautiful and seemed very kind. She didn't look at all trashy like many of the women he's seen all plastered with makeup and bright glossy lipstick. He was pretty sure most of them wore wigs too.

It seemed like she was in a hurry to get somewhere but she gave him a smile and closed the distance between them. "Oh, thanks," she said politely, as she took the headband from him. Their hands brushed briefly and Daryl felt a jolt of sexually charged energy run through his body from head to toe.

The woman turned. She was gonna walk away. If he didn't speak up right then she would be gone. How much do you offer a hooker? He had no idea. He didn't want to offend her. But Daryl didn't have any time left to ponder it. "Wanna get a drink?" He blurted out.

She turned and they looked at each other. Daryl was sure he could feel the sexual tension between them, but maybe it was just his own testosterone. Her eyes… they were magical. He could have looked into the sparking blue all day. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "Sure," she said, with a little shrug. "Why not."

Oh fuck, she said yes. Now what? Daryl's brain was reeling. This was terrifying for him. "Room 5330," he said, trying to play it cool, even though he was completely freaking out inside. "$150, will that work?"

She froze and looked stunned. "What?"

Oh fuck, I offended her, he thought. I must not have offered enough. "$200?" Would that be enough? Should he had offered even more? Dammit, I should have asked Merle how much prostitutes go for.

The second she started to stammer Daryl wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "I, uh, I… I… know I look like one right now… but I'm… not a prostitute." Holy fuck. How could he make that mistake? If his feet weren't frozen in place he would have turned and ran away. She looked sad. He made her sad. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She sighed, "Do you know where the bathroom is?" Daryl couldn't speak so he simply pointed. "Thanks," she said, waving the heels she was carrying. Then she was off… and he was watching her adorable bunny ass walking away.

Daryl was so angry with himself for being such an idiot that he headed straight for his room. This entire trip was a stupid idea. All he wanted was to be back in the middle of the Georgia woods tracking a deer. He couldn't get laid at home lately, why did he actually believe he would be any better at picking up women on the other side of the country?

Daryl had just kicked off his shoes, rather aggressively, when he heard a knock. He looked around. Had that really come from his door? He approached the door and unlocked it, then slowly opened it, without bothering to check who was there first. His heart started to pound when he saw her. It was the bunny. She was standing in his doorway. "Is that… uh… does that offer still stand?" She asked.

Was this really happening? Was this stunning, sexy creature really at his door? Asking if he still wanted sex? Yet again he couldn't speak so he simply took a step back and waved her inside. His eyes were instantly drawn to that ass as she passed him. Daryl shut the door and turned around. She had tossed her shoes on the floor beside his and set the bunny ears on the dresser she was standing in front of. Daryl walked over to her slowly. He really had no fucking idea how something like this works… and since she wasn't actually a prostitute and looked nervous he was pretty sure they were gonna have to figure it out together.

He stopped, right in front of her. So close he could feel the heat between them. He looked down, trying not to stare at her boobs as they threatened to spill out of the strapless top. Daryl could see her heart was pounding just as hard as his own. He lifted his eyes and looked past her. In the mirror behind them he could see her ass. He still ached to touch it… would she mind? Daryl slowly reached for her hips, watching her beautiful face as he moved towards her ass. When his hands made contact with her bare skin she closed her eyes. Her lips parted slightly and when he finally squeezed she sighed.

That slight sound escaping her lips made his knees weak. Daryl reached a little lower and squeezed again, pulling her body even close to him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. With a little smile that made his heart flutter she lifted the cowboy hat off his head. She set it down behind her and then brushed some hair off his forehead. "You have beautiful eyes," she whispered. "You shouldn't hide them, even though that cowboy hat is pretty sexy."

Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a bad purchase after all, Daryl thought. A piece of hair fell back over his eye and she moved it away again. His hands were still holding that sweet ass when she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips were warm and full and just having them pressed against his made Daryl ache to fuck her. That only got worse when she dipped her tongue into his mouth, leaving his dick straining against the confines of his pants.

As they kissed Daryl let his hands wander up her back and he realized there was a zipper. He tugged it all the way down. She broke the kiss and looked at him again. Daryl had a much better view of her tits with the top now loose. She reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it, then pushed it off of him before she touched her own clothing. The air was cool on his bare chest but his body still felt like it was burning.

Daryl could barely breathe as she started to wiggle her way out of the bunny outfit. By the time she had it off she stood before him naked, except for a tiny thong. He could see her bare ass in the mirror again and he couldn't resist touching it, rubbing gently. He'd been letting her run the show mostly, but suddenly Daryl was way too horny to feel shy any longer.

He spun her around and bent her forward, putting that sweet ass right there in front of him. Daryl traced the triangle of lace and then followed the string down between her cheeks, continuing all the way down until he found more material between her legs. But the material… was wet. Daryl groaned. He shifted the material slightly and slipped a finger inside, feeling the warm wet juices that had made her panties so wet. When he pushed his finger up into her she gasped. Daryl saw the desire on her face in the mirror and he was so done.

He quickly undid his pants and shoved them to the floor with his underwear. His dick felt free, finally and Daryl stroked himself a couple of times while he stared at her face. She was panting. She wanted it - badly. He couldn't remember ever being with a woman who seemed so eager to be fucked.

He grabbed the thong and yanked it down until she could kick it away. Fuck, he really wanted to drop to his knees and bury his face in that ass, lick her pussy and taste her. But he couldn't wait any longer. His dick was aching so hard it felt like the worse case of blue balls he'd ever experienced. Daryl didn't want to leave her, but the condoms were in the nightstand and he needed one. He couldn't bear to not be close to her so he spun her one more time and lifted her easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her pussy was pressed against his belly, her tits not all that far from his mouth.

As Daryl walked her towards the bed he sucked one of her nipples until it grew hard in his mouth. He put her down on the bed gently and quickly pulled the condom out of the drawer. She was lying on the bed, watching… waiting… Fuck she was so damn sexy, the way she looked kinda shy and demure, but completely in control at the same time.

"Are you… uh… sure?" He asked, holding up the foil package, giving her one last chance to back out. Instead of replying she grabbed it from him, ripped it open and placed the rubber on the tip of his cock. Daryl shuddered as she rolled it down. She didn't even have to squeeze and his dick throbbed within her light grasp.

She slid back on the bed when she was done and opened her legs. Daryl stared at her pussy, glistening with moisture. He reached out and touched her again, quickly slipping two fingers way up inside her. She lifted her hips and moaned. He couldn't possibly wait a second longer. Daryl pulled his fingers out, grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, still standing he lined up and guided his dick into her.

He'd been with several women, not lately, but he had experience. But he still wasn't prepared for how good it would feel to have his dick buried inside her. Even with the condom blocking some of the sensations he already felt like he was coming undone before he started to move. The way it felt to penetrate her and slowly push all the way in… it was bliss - absolute bliss. She was a small woman and she was very tight, but he wasn't concerned at all about hurting her - she was way too slick and slippery.

She was panting again the second he started to move - very slowly. Daryl wondered if it had been a while for her too? The only good thing about the condom was that it might buy him a few more strokes. Without it he was likely to be done faster than a teenage virgin. He bucked his hips, shoving back into her and she gasped. Her mouth was gaping again and her eyes were closed. Daryl was flattered by how much she seemed to be enjoying it, though it also turned him on even more. He fucked her a few more times and realized he was getting extremely close. He slowed down even more and pushed hard, deep into her core. Suddenly her body jolted and she cried out. Daryl froze, shocked. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman who came that quickly… without oral… without even going anywhere near her clit.

It was so… erotic. But he didn't know what to do… Should he wait? Let her finish and then finish himself off? Or should he just keep going? It didn't take long to decide because her pussy started to contract on his cock - he… had to… keep going… He needed to come - like he needed to breathe. Less than 30 seconds and only a few strokes and Daryl felt his nuts tighten. His body felt so tense…and then… everything relaxed. He closed his eyes and let the heat wash over him. Nothing felt as good as those few seconds of release - nothing.

When he finally opened his eyes she was watching him with a lazy smile. Now that it was over he was almost instantly back to being shy again. Daryl quickly pulled out and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. When he returned she was exactly where he left her and Daryl lay down beside her.

"I don't usually do stuff like this," she said softly.

"Believe it or not… me neither," Daryl admitted. "What's your name?" He asked. He'd been wondering for a while.

"Carol," she replied, sounding sleepy.

"Carol," he repeated. "That's pretty."

"No it's not," she laughed. "It's plain and boring."

Daryl shook his head. "It's not - it's beautiful and it suits you."

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Daryl," he replied.

"Really?" She giggled. "Carol and Daryl." Daryl smiled. After a moment of quiet she spoke again. "What made you pick me?" She asked. "All the gorgeous women in this town… Why me?"

Daryl was quiet for a minute. "You were the first that really caught my… attention," he said. Maybe it was her ass that caught his eye, but it was her face and her kind demeanor that made him proposition her. "What's with the bunny outfit anyway?"

Carol sighed. "I've been living here a few weeks and I had to find a job. There's always an opening for a cocktail waitress… I just happen to work at a place called the Bunny Hole." She turned her head and looked at him. "Yes, it's every bit as awful as it sounds, but I hear the drinks and appetizers are good." Daryl found it really easy to talk to her. "So what brings you to Vegas?"

Daryl hesitated. Oh what the fuck… might as well be honest with her, it wasn't like he would ever see her again. "My brother said it's a good place to… uh… pick up women."

"Mmm," she nodded. "So have you? Picked up a lot of women?"

Daryl laughed and blushed. "Nope." His face felt hot. "Would ya believe you're the first?"

"Would you lie to me?" She replied sweetly.

Daryl shook his head, "Nope. I swear."

She smiled at him and sat up. "I guess I should, uh… probably get going."

"Will you stay?" Daryl blurted out. "Just a little longer? I'll pay more."

Carol gave him a strange look, but laid back down beside him. "Just a little longer."

They talked some more and ended up having sex a second time. It was every bit as good as the first, maybe better since he went down on her... and that part was even better than he imagined. He fell asleep with Carol tucked in his arms, but when Daryl woke, early the next morning she was gone. He couldn't help feeling sad and alone - even though he knew it was just a one night stand and he should be thankful there would be no awkward morning after shit to deal with.

When Daryl got up to make his way to the bathroom to piss he realized there was a note on the dresser. He picked it up and read it: _I don't want your money, but last night wasn't free. Your fee - call me. 902 - 555 - 2375. Carol. PS I stole your hat. Come get it._

Daryl smiled. He didn't give a damn about the hat - but he knew he would most definitely go get it back.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Daryl was about to tuck the slip of paper away when Carol walked out onto the back deck. "What's that?" She asked, coming over and taking it from him. "Oh my God… Daryl… you kept this? You still have it?" He nodded as she slipped into his lap and kissed him warmly. "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the second I told you I wasn't a prostitute," she said softly. Carol touched his cheek. "You were so embarrassed and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen."

Daryl caught her hand and locked their fingers. "I know I fell in love with you the second I opened that door and saw you standing there." He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it. "But I ain't gonna lie… I fell in love with your ass first," he groaned. "That bunny costume was so fucking sexy."

Carol giggled and snuggled up against him. "Did you ever think we'd be here?" Daryl looked out at the huge back yard with the dense forest behind it. He could practically hunt in his own yard and had shot deer off the back deck before. "5 years later and we're on the other side of the country, married…" She looked at the ring on her finger. It wasn't huge but Daryl had saved for a year and a half before he proposed, wanting to be sure he could afford something decent. "With this gorgeous home…" They had truly lucked out on the house. The location was better than either could have ever imagined and the price was amazing because not that many people enjoyed living as far out of town as they did.

He kissed her again and looked into the blue eyes that still made him weak. "Rabbit," Daryl said softly. Carol smiled. Those were the first words he'd spoken to her so long ago.

She put her hands on his face and moved closer until their lips were almost touching. "Oh, thanks," Carol breathed. He felt a flutter in his chest. She remembered the first thing she said to him too. As they kissed on a cool Georgia fall afternoon Daryl knew he'd been blessed. He'd loved this woman from the day he met her - and he would love her until the day he died.


End file.
